


My Way or The HighWay

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Clueless!Gee [26]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Characters From Other Fics, Dark Comedy, Knifeplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Skin Carving, implied killing, two ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "Well I should let you get back to him...or her. I am sure you have other places to be, then to sit with an old man sipping his beer.""You're notthatold..."Mikey giggled."...besides, I'm comfy here, and Gee's fine."Gerard put his glass down and leaned on the table a bit."Just how old do you think I am little girl?"Mikey tilted his head like he was getting a better look, though by now he already had the man's face memorized."I don't know...27?...28?"Gerard laughed. It was his honest laugh that only Frankie heard. He extended his hand to the enchanting creature."I'm Michael, by the way."Mikey smiled at the coincidence."Well it's nice to meet you Michael, my friends call me M."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Clean Me Off (I'm so Dirty Babe)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115090) by [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick). 
  * Inspired by [Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065193) by [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki). 
  * Inspired by [You Look So Good In Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223871) by [GeesCLUELESSgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl), [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki). 



> So what happens when you have two AUs with serial killers in them? Why you have them meet to see which one is the best of course. 
> 
> May my clueless!Gee, _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I present a crossover fic which pits my Serial Killer!Mikey  & Sociopath!Gerard from **Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge** against my Feisty!Patrick, _***thePetetoherPatrick***_ 's SK!Ways from Clean Me Off, I'm So Dirty.
> 
> So who do you think will win? *smirk*

 

"Yes Bob, of course we'll be good...no Bob, we won't get ourselves in trouble...yes Bob, we'll call you if we have any problems..."

Gee twirled a strand of his shoulder length black hair around his finger as he listened to Bob worry at him through the slightly crackly cellphone reception.

"We'll be ok Bob, promise. We came on this trip so you could have some alone time with Frankie...why are you spending your time talking to _me_?..."

He heard Bob sigh and say how he worried.

"Well don't!..."

Gee spoke definitively.

"We can take care of ourselves, now go, be with Frankie. Oh and Bob?...Love you."

Gee smiled at Bob's reply, then hung up to go hurry his brother along.

 "Mikes, are you ready?"

 "What do you think Gee?"

Mikey came out of the bedroom in a short black skater style skirt, a baby blue halter-necked top and a pair of flat black pumps on his feet.

"Wow Mikes, you look positively edible...we could always stay in tonight..."

Gee slunk over to his brother in his own little outfit...black sparkly short shorts, a Queen shirt with the bottom six inches ripped off to expose his belly, and a long sleeved black button-up, open over the top...his feet were bare as he'd left his sneakers by the hotel room's door.

"...and play."

 Gee wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist from behind and nuzzled his face into his brother's neck as Mikey checked himself out in the big mirror.

 "No Gee. We haven't been out since we got here, and I want to hunt."

 Gee sighed.

"Ok Mikes, let's go."

They grabbed their purses, making sure they had everything they would need, then Gee slipped on his red sneakers and they headed out to play.

*

*

*

The club was bigger than they were used to, but as long as they kept each other in sight, they knew they would be ok. The music was pumping and the brothers were enjoying themselves, dancing in amongst all the mindless bimbos and cocky assholes that had the place pretty packed. They moved in close to each other from time to time, stealing a kiss then moving away again. They'd been there a little over an hour when Mikey danced up to Gee, pressing in against him from behind and shouting slightly into his ear to be heard.

"No one's biting Gee, I'm gonna go grab a drink."

Gee turned his head and kissed Mikey sweetly.

"Ok Mikes, stay safe, I'll be right here when you want me."

He winked and Mikey winked back then turned and headed for the bar. The club was split over two levels, each with its own bar. The lower level was mostly dance floor with a few tables around the edge, while the upper floor was more relaxed; sofas and coffee tables where people were chilling out and drinking, or getting a bit more intimate with their date or pick-up than they could downstairs. The bar downstairs was surrounded by a mass of people waiting to be served...Mikey didn't want to wait an hour for a drink. Looking back to where he'd left Gee dancing, Mikey headed up the stairs to the other bar, and joined a much shorter queue of just four people.

* * *

Gerard was bored. Frankie was still only 17 and couldn't pass for 21 even if he tried. Still he wanted to come to Atlantic City so that Gerard could have a little fun. Gerard enjoyed the gambling and then dinner with Frank and of course Frank as his dessert, but now Frank was sleeping in the hotel and Gerard was still a bit hungry. He knew that Frank knew he snacked here and there, it was this weird open relationship they had and Frank was alright with Gerard's snacking as long as he heard about it and...sometimes could join in. Gerard chuckled, maybe he should get Frank a pet of his own. He saw how crowded the bar was downstairs so he headed upstairs instead.

* * *

Mikey was getting a little annoyed as there was apparently only one bartender working upstairs, and the queue hadn't actually moved in the ten minutes since he'd joined it. He wrapped his arms around his middle and started to tap his foot impatiently.

* * *

Gerard saw that the bar was not busy up here, but not because the bartender was faster, if anything, the bartender was slower. He was a boy that looked about Frankie's height, but was at least clearly drinking age. He was being yelled at by several patrons and it only made him more frazzled. Gerard knew that a drink from an upset bartender tasted like shit. He moved past the line and stepped up to the bar sliding behind it.  
  
"What the fuck is taking so long?"  
  
"Yeah, how hard is it to make a long Island Ice Tea for fuck sake!"  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, i just...."  
  
The glass in his hand fell and the boy started sobbing as the patrons turned into a mini mob. Gerard moved up to them like he owned the place.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Someone that you are clearly not worth my time, now I asked you a question!"  
  
Gerard placed the authority in his voice that he knew made people jump.  
  
"This kid can't make drinks worth a fucking nickel!"  
  
"Yeah, well you look like you wouldn't even pay a nickel with your imitation Armani suit, I can see the price tag on that NYC knock off from here!"  
  
The guys was taken back and stormed off.  
  
"Anyone else want to challenge me?"  
  
The mob quickly dispersed.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Gerard bent down and picked the boy up. He really was just like is Frankie and inside he growled wanting to take the boy apart and ruin him.  
  
"Yes Sir, thank you Sir, I..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just keep your confidence and don't let them get to you."  
  
Gerard grabbed a bottle of Utopias and a chilled glass. He then headed away from the bar. Free alcohol and $200 beer, not a bad start to the night.

Mikey watched the man with the unnaturally orange/red hair and the expensive suit heading over to an empty table and take a seat. The man was clearly several years older than Mikey, but that never stopped him before. What would stop him, was if the guy was one of the few genuinely nice guys out there, but then, Mikey knew how rare that was to find. He stepped up to the now customer-less bar and ordered a Coke, before turning and putting on his most winning smile. He walked over to the man's table.

 "Hi..."

He aimed his voice up an octave.

 "I just wanted to say, you handled those jerks really well."

Gerard looked up in mid sip of his well-earned reward to see a...boy? Girl? He wasn't really sure, what he was sure of is that they had a nice smile.

"Thanks, sometimes the bullies don't win."

Gerard pushed the chair out next to him.

 "Have a seat honey."

Mikey internally cringed...strike one, giving a stranger a pet name. He smiled wide and nodded, slipping into the seat.

"Thanks, I can't stay long though, my friend's downstairs."

"Works for me."

Gerard took a sip of his beer as he watched the strange creature over his glass. The beer went down smooth and he could not help, but close his eyes and groan.

"Man I wish Frankie was here. Oops, didn't mean to speak out loud there."

Mikey tipped his head.

 "Frankie?...our flat mate's boyfriend is called Frankie. Small world hmm?"

 He sipped his Coke.

"That's nice, but he's not my Frankie. He just can't be here cause...well how old are you honey?"

Mikey chewed his bottom lip, dropping his head a little and looking up through his lashes.

"How old do _you_ think I am?"

Gerard sits back and looks at the boy thoughtfully. He must be old enough to have ID, but not much older than the boy at the bar.

 "I'm guessing you aren't over 25 at least...but your carefully chosen attire and your flawless makeup could be covering a lie or two."

Mikey smiled...this guy was smart, but that could be problematic.

"Clever. Actually I'm 21...22 next month."

"I see...well the illusion is quite nice. My Frankie couldn't even make it past the door, but I don't exactly like to share my Frankie...well unless he wants to be shared...do you like to be shared honey?"

Strike two...sharing? "Hmmm, I'm not sure Gee would approve."

"Is Gee your friend downstairs?"

Mikey nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, we're roommates too."

"How nice for you two."

Gerard takes another sip of his beer.

 "Well I should let you get back to him...or her. I am sure you have other places to be, then to sit with an old man sipping his beer."

"You're not _that_ old..."

Mikey giggled.

"...besides, I'm comfy here, and Gee's fine."

"Oh..."

Gerard put his glass down and leaned on the table a bit.

"Just how old do you think I am little girl?"

Mikey tilted his head like he was getting a better look, though by now he already had the man's face memorized.

"I don't know...27?...28?"

He was pretty sure he was guessing low. Gerard laughed. It was his honest laugh that only Frankie heard. He honked and guffawed and other's turned to them.

"That's how old I was when my daughter was around eight...before my world fell apart and I had to..." Gerard shook off what he was saying...he extended his hand to the enchanting creature.

"I'm Michael, by the way."

Mikey smiled at the coincidence.

"Well it's nice to meet you Michael, my friends call me M."

He placed his hand into the older man's.

"So does that mean you are my friend now?"

 Gerard gave a little smirk at the boy dressed like a girl. Mikey licked his bottom lip, then trapped it between his teeth for a moment and shrugged.

 "Yeah, I guess it does."

He sweetly gave a coy smile. This man may be smart, but he'd go down like all the other sleazy guys who tried something with Mikey.

"So then have a drink with me."

Gerard poured more of the beer into the glass and handed it to M. Mikey looked at the glass, he didn't like to drink when on a hunt...it lead to mistakes. One sip wouldn't hurt though.

 "I'm not a big drinker..."

He lifted the glass to his lips.

"...that's more Gee's thing, but I'll try it..."

He took a small sip...for beer, it wasn't actually that bad. He still preferred vodka.

"It's nice."

He held the glass delicately between his fingers.

"It should be for the price."

Gerard smirked lifting the bottle for himself.

 "A toast, to new friendships."

Mikey raised the glass.

"New friendships."

Gerard took a pull from the bottle and then wiped his mouth with a napkin. He took a moment to actually look at the boy now. He was scantily dressed, but didn't look like a slut. Everything was neatly chosen for a purpose...though what that purpose was he did not know.

"So...what did you and Gee hope to accomplish coming to this club tonight honey?"

Mikey shrugged lightly, nursing the glass of beer but not drinking.

"We just came to dance, what about you Michael?"

"I came to see what kinds of creatures come out into the night life here. Not what I usually see back in London."

"London?...that's not an English accent."

Gerard laughed again.

"Nope, it's not...why, does an English accent turn you on?"

Strike three...inappropriate questions. Now this guy wouldn't be seeing his "Frankie" ever again.

 "I never really thought about it, but I like a nice _Jersey_ accent."

"Well aren't you a lucky lady that I originally come from there."

Gerard stood up.

"How about a dance?"

 He held his hand out to M.

Mikey smiled, accepting the older man's hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"Don't mind if I do."

Gerard pulled M. in and put his arm around his slender waist. He led him down to the dance floor. *

*

*

*

Mikey was bored. Patrick and he had this getaway planned, but then someone messed with Patrick's sister and well...Mikey understood, but now he was at some nameless bar stuck in Atlantic City. He could feel the itch under his skin too. He needed to scratch it...but with who?

* * *

Gee hadn't seen his brother for a while now and he was starting to get antsy. He moved away from some guy who was trying to dance with him, but who wasn't really handsy enough to deserve an early death tonight. He searched the crowd close to the bar...Mikes _had_ to be here!...he wouldn't take on a mark alone. Gee started to look around frantically, maybe Mikes went to the bar upstairs. He headed up, only to find that his brother wasn't there.

"Mikes, where are you?"

 He murmured shakily as he started back down the stairs. Mikey looked around. He heard his name again. Who the fuck knew where he was? It wasn't Patrick cause he would have called him Mick. Mikey started to look around for real and then spotted a girl looking frantic. He took a breath, it was cool. Still she looked frantic and he could hear his brother's voice in the back of his head telling him to help her. He grumbled and headed toward her. Gee stood on the third step of the stairs, looking out over the swirling mass of people on the dance floor and trying to find his brother...with no luck. He was gripping hard to the handrail as he trembled and fought the urge to cry, or to call Bob. It wasn't like Bob could really help from where he was anyway.

"M-Mikes..."

"Hey hey, do me a favor, stop shouting for the guy you are looking for, he isn't the only one with that name and someone might take advantage of it."

Gee turned wide eyes toward the voice, lip trembling.

 "I...my friend."

Then he burst into tears.

"Whoa!"

Mikey caught the girl. Great, now he was really stuck involved in this. He led her back upstairs and put her in a booth. There was an abandoned beer there along with a coke glass that was mostly melted ice. He grabbed a napkin and dipped it in the water.

"Here, look at me, your makeup is running."

 He lifted her face and discovered it was a guy.

Gee sniffed, looking down and chewing on his lip, his hands were shaking in his lap.

 "I have to f-find Mikes...y-you don't understand."

"Well you found one Mikes for sure, but I don't think i am the one you want."

Mikey picked up the bottle of beer, not giving a shit who it belong to.

"Here, take a drink and explain everything to me, okay?"

 Just to show him it was alright, Mikey took a swig first.

"Fuck, that's good!"

Gee did a weird half sob/half giggle, then wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took the bottle, taking a deep swig before handing it back. He took a breath then looked at the stranger.

"Y-your name's Mikes too?"

"Well Michael, but I'm called Mikey and Mikes by my brother and friends."

Mikey took another pull and handed the bottle back. Gee accepted the bottle and drank deep again, hiccupping slightly after as he handed it back.

"Like my Mikes. I need to *hic* find him, I shouldn't have *hic* let him go on his own."

"Alright, well I'm not gonna let you wander around calling your boyfriend's name and letting some sleaze bag get you."

 Mikey took another drink. He was gonna need it he had a feeling.

Gee giggled, then hiccuped, then giggled again.

 "He's not my *hic* boyfriend...he's my brother...*hic*."

Well fuck, there went Mikey's idea to get rid of him. He can already hear Gerard again. He sighed. "Look let's just stay in one place, he has to come looking for you right?"

Gee shook his head quickly, then stopped as it made him a little dizzy.

"No, not if he's found a..."

 He bit his tongue, he nearly said too much. He looked at the bottle in the older man's hand.

 "What proof is that?"

He pointed a blue painted fingernail at the bottle.

"Uh..."

Mikey picked up the bottle and looked at the numbers. They swam before his eyes. "29 %?"

Gee's eyes went wide.

"Really?...that's *hic* really high."

"Yeah, and apparently...holy shit! The price tag is $200! Who the fuck would pay that much for beer?!"

Gee shrugged and reached for the bottle.

"Beats me *hic*...someone with more money than sense *hic*...fucking hiccups."

He took a deep drink then held his breath, eyes watering a bit.

"Alright there, let's put the bottle down. Geeze you remind me of my brother when he gets upset."

Gee groaned weakly.

"My *hic* brother...I gotta find him, he's gonna get *hic* hurt if I'm not there..."

He struggled up onto his feet, swaying dangerously.

"Hehe...that beer kicks ass."

"Okay, whoa, chill, let me get some coffee. Sober us up a bit first."

"No I can't. I have to *hic* find him."

Gee stumbled away from the table.

"Hey!"

 Mikey got up and ran after the boy, he knew there was going to be trouble if he left him alone. "Hey, watch it!"

Mikey watched as he stumbled into a guy coming up the stairs.

 

 "Whoa, easy there baby, looks like you had too much to drink." He eyed what the boy was wearing and smirked.

 "Come on honey, let's get you home, I'll give you a ride."

He put his arm around the boy's waist and started to guide him down the stairs.

"But I need to *hic* find Mikes."

Gee slurred, trying to pull away but not getting very far. The guy held him close as they made their way down the stairs. Mikey pushed his way through the crowd to get to them.

"Where are we going? I said *hic* that I need Mikes."

 Gee protested, not liking having this guy's hands on him.

"HEY!"

 Mikey projected his voice as he finally gave up on getting though the crowd. The guys stopped and everyone looked at him.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

 "What?"

"Hey, what are you doing?"

 "This guy is trying to take that guys sister!"

"Someone stop him!"

"Where's security?"

 "Security!"

 The guys freaked out and pushed the boy away from him and ran. Gee stumbled and fell on his knees, squeaking in surprise. Mikey moved as the crowd parted. He still didn't know the boy's name, but he hoped it would be alright.

"Hey, you okay?"

He knelt down in front of him. Gee looked at Mikey with heavy eyes and through a haze of alcohol. "Mikes, he woulda *hic*, good mark...you coulda been *hic* _my_ backup for *hic* once."

Mikey looked at the boy. Mark? What did he mean? Were they con artists?

"Yeah, but he was an ass."

He helped the boy up and brought him to an empty table.

"He deserved it then, like that *hic* asshole last week."

Mikey was interested now. This boy and his brother may be more like him that he realized.

"Yeah, he was a piece of work. What was your favorite part about that?"

Gee giggled, leaning against Mikey's side.

 "When he begged us not *hic* to hurt him..."

 He shook his head and grinned, getting lost in the memory for a while.

"...but you cut his *hic* dick off cos he'd tried to touch you...that or *hic* when we showered off after, and you sucked me sooooo good."

 He nuzzled his face into Mikey's neck, practically purring at the memory.

"Oh boy."

 Mikey picked a doozy this time. Incestuous serial killer brothers. As he sat there listening to the boy babble on he wondered what he did to deserve this moment in his life.&

* * *

 "Fuck, what did I do to deserve this moment in my life."

Gerard had M. in dark corner booth. After some dancing which turned into grinding pretty quickly, they ended up here with M. in his lap and a furious make out session. He had his hands on the boy's hips and was pulling his down as he thrusted his own hips up to make the boy groan into his mouth as he stole his breath away. Mikey wouldn't normally let a mark touch him at all, let alone like this, but something about this guy was different. He thought about trying to find Gee, get him involved too, but right now he was actually having too much fun. He pulled back, gasping for air.

"You're a great kisser, you know that?"

 

"I'm great at other things too honey and I would love to show you back at my hotel room."

Mikey frowned slightly.

 "I can't leave without Gee, they'll be worried."

"You are so sweet to worry about your roommate like a little brother, even in this state."

 Gerard reached down and slipped his hand under the boy's skirt to palm his erection. He could feel the head of his cock peeking over the edge of the panties he was wearing and rubbed his thumb over it collecting the pre cum. He switching hands quickly and placed his liquid covered thumb on the edge of the boy's lips. Mikey whined quietly, darting his tongue out go lick the older man's thumb before sucking it into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut.

"You are a good girl aren't you? Would you like something bigger and better to suck on?"

Gerard looked around. He chose this booth because it was pushed back and no one was around the area. He was concealed by a high planter. He could not even see the dance floor from here. It was perfect for his plans with the boy...if he wanted to play…and even if he didn’t. Mikey nodded slightly, flicking his tongue against the pad of the man's thumb. He opened his eyes and looked into his as he pulled off.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well why don't you show me how pretty you look down on your knees with my cock in your mouth."

Mikey smiled, slipping off of the man's lap and onto his knees.

"I can do that, Michael."

He reached out and unzipped the older man's pants. Gerard settled himself back watching the much younger man pull his cock out. He saw him lick his lips.

 "Like what you see?'

Mikey nodded then leaned in, licking the tip. Gerard fought to not close his eyes as he watched the boy expertly handle his cock. Mikey wrapped his fingers around the base then sunk his mouth down...all the way.

"Fuuuuck."

Gerard's hands found its way into the boy's hair. Mikey looked up through his lashes as he removed his hand, wend down as far as he could go, then swallowed around the head. Gerard felt his toes curling in his shoes as he fisted the boy's hair. He wanted to fuck the boy's mouth then pull out and cum all over his face. Watch it dripping down onto the boy's chest and then maybe lick it off...fuck that he wanted more.

"Baby, honey, stop...come up here."

Mikey pulled off and crawled back up into the man's lap.

"I was having fun, but if you can think of something <I>more</I> fun..."

 He gave one eyebrow raised.

"Oh you bet I can baby."

 Gerard sat up more so that his cock was fully on display.

"Come sit on daddy's lap and I'll give you a nice surprise."

Mikey grinned and moved into place, rubbing himself down against the man's hard cock.

"Like this?"

He smirked innocently.

"...daddy?"

"Oh yeah baby, that good, but this..."

 Gerard slipped his hand up the boy's skirt again and moving the panties aside caressed his entrance. "...would be so much better."

Mikey gasped, shuddering at the touch, his fingers clutching at the older man's shirt as he lifted up a little, giving him better access.

 

"You like that little girl huh? You want my big thick cock in there?"

"Yes please daddy, I want it."

"Can I guess that a dirty girl like you has a little bottle in her tin purse just do she can be naughty?"

"Oh yes daddy, I like being naughty with Gee so I _always_ have some..."

 Mikey pried his fingers away from the man's shirt and dug them into the little bag that he kept on him at all times when they were out. His fingers nudged aside a pack of gum, an ivory handled switchblade that Gee bought him for Christmas, and finally the little bottle of flavored lube. He pulled it out and handed it over.

"See daddy?"

"Well maybe one day we can all play together, but right now..."

Gerard saw the other contents in the bag and smiled. He could truly have fun now. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some on his hand. He then pressed it back under the boy's skirt and pushed a finger inside.

"...I only want to play with you."

Mikey moaned quietly, pushing down onto the intrusion.

 "I can take more daddy, I like it rough."

"Oh you do huh? You like it rough?"

Gerard knew now that he would be in possession of the ivory beauty. He licked his lips at the thought. He pushed two fingers in to distract the boy as he reached for the knife. It was quite nice. He opened it one handed and ran the blade down the boys neck and chest.

"I like dangerous."

Mikey shivered.

 "Just don't leave any marks...you wouldn't like the kind of dangerous you'd meet if Gee saw me marked by anyone but them."

"Aww, but I like leaving marks. Letting everyone one know that I was there."

Gerard drew a line down pressing in a bit and watching the skin break. He then leaned in and licked the small bead of blood up and sucked on the wound as he pushed another finger inside the boy.

"Ahh...y-you do that, Gee will l-leave marks on you...marks that won't heal."

"But you look so pretty with the red against your pale skin."

Gerard made another mark and started to thrust his fingers in and out of the boy just brushing his prostate lightly. Mikey squirmed, pushing down.

"You gonna play all night, or are you going to fuck me?"

"As you wish princess."

Gerard pulled his fingers out dropping the knife as well. He gripped the boy by the hips and lifted him up over his cock. He pushed him down entering his with no ceremony. He kissed him to quiet the scream.

 

Mikey clung on tight, screwing his eyes shut...the man's cock was bigger than Gee's.

"Mmmmm."

The boy was almost as tight as his Frankie, but it was still delicious. He flipped them so that the boy was on his back and Gerard covered his mouth as he pushed himself in completely.

"You did request to just get fucked didn't you Princess?"

Gerard pulled his cock out and then shoved it back in not stopping and doing it again. Mikey loved this; the only thing that would make it better was if Gee's cock was down his throat right now. Gerard grabbed for the knife again and licked the blade. He touched the boy's chest again with it.

"Let's get back to our fun shall we?"

Mikey almost couldn't feel the blade...it was too sharp and he was too deep in the feeling of getting fucked...almost.

"Gee will *uh* slice you *oh* open if you do t-too *uh uh* much."

"Another slice you say? Don't mind if I do."

Gerard pressed the knife down and with precision made a shallow cut. He watched the blood pool and then leaned over to lick it up, pressed further into the boy.

"You taste like magic."

Mikey knew Gee was going to kill this guy when he saw the cuts, but right now he didn't give a shit, this just felt too damn good.

"You know *uh* you could fuck me a lot harder if you put the knife down and just concentrated on *uh* what we're here for."

"I could, but I'm not done yet."

Gerard continued to cut the boy as he fucked him. Then when he was satisfied with his work he dropped the knife and reached up wrapping a fist around the boy's throat.

"Now, I'll fuck you good."

He squeezed as he increased his thrusts. Mikey liked it rough, he'd said that, but he wasn't really interested in being strangled to death tonight. He groped around with his left hand till he found the dropped knife and picked it up...just in case this guy turned out to be a killer too, and not just into really rough play. He wrapped his legs around the man's hips and enjoyed the ride, mindful that his air was running out. Gerard watched the boy under him as he increased pressure on his neck and fucked into his harder. His color was changing. Gerard grabbed the boy's cock and started to jerk him off.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look so good in blue?"

Mikey flicked open the knife and raised it up, pressing the tip of the blade to the side of the man's neck, a warning in his eyes. He just grinned down manically.

 "Who would be faster? You stabbing me or me crushing your wind pipe. "

 Gerard added pressure to prove his point.

"Let’s both agree to let the other live and just fuck like animals."

Mikey nodded as best he could, but kept the knife in his hand...just to be safe.

Gerard released his throat a bit. But not fully, going back for the asphyxiation That was better. Mikey knew there would be bruises there, and along with the cuts, that would be more than enough reason for Gee to rip this guy's throat out...if Mikey were to ever point him out to Gee...and that would depend on if this guy made him cum hard enough or not. Gerard pounded into the boy moving his hips faster and faster. The dark covering their bodies and the loud music their groans.

"Cum for me Princess."

Mikey was close and he knew it was going to be good. After just a minute more, he came hard; all over his stomach and the underside of his skirt...at least it wouldn't show.

"Fuck baby!"

Gerard let go of his neck as he thrusted cumming himself filling the boy up. Mikey gasped in fresh air...well as fresh as you get in a club filled with a couple hundred sweaty, mindless drunk people. Gerard panted through his orgasm. He then pulled out and zipped up. He grabbed a handful of napkins and tossed them at the boy.

"Well honey, it's been fun, but I need to get back to my Frankie. "

He grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled him into one last searing kiss grasping their hands together, and then he was gone. Mikey panted for a moment then realized that the bastard took his knife. He scowled; he knew Gee would be upset at that too. He sighed, then grabbed the napkins and cleaned himself off before straightening out his panties and skirt, then gingerly pressed a clean napkin against the cuts on his chest. They had mostly stopped bleeding, but they still left a damp pinkish tint on the paper. Mikey frowned at it...why would Michael have cut the letter G? Shaking his head because he knew he would probably never know, he got up and left the booth to go find his brother...God only knew what trouble he'd gotten himself in by now.

*

*

*

"Are you feeling better now?"

Mikey noticed that the boy was less glassy eyed and was babbling less. He had gotten both coffee and water into him and taken him to the bathroom once.

"I'm feeling like an idiot...you're not my Mikes."

 Gee spokenervously. He wasn't certain, but he thought he might've screwed up.

"Don't worry about it, apparently I have a lot in common with your Mikes other than our name." Mikey winked and then laughed. He looked into the crowd and saw a young man looking around lost. He also noted that he was dressed much like the one he was sitting with.

"I'll be right back."

Mikey gave a brotherly kiss to the boy's cheek and crossed the room.

"Hi, are you Mikes?"

Mikey turned and looked at the stranger.

"Why, who are you?"

"I'm Mikey and I have been taking care of your brother since he lost you. He drank a bit too much and some asshole tried to grab him and I stopped him. I also gave him water and coffee to sober him up." Mikey literally face palmed, then looked up.

 "Where are they?"

"Follow me."

Mikey led Mikes over to the table. He watched the boy light up when he saw his brother.

"Mikes!..."

 Gee squealed, throwing his arms around his brother as soon as they were close enough.

 "You didn't come back and I couldn't find you then..."

He looked over at the man that had been feeding him coffee for the last half hour, like he only just remembered he was there.

"...then Mikey found me..."

He looked back at his brother with a giggle.

"Isn't that funny?...you're Mikes and he's Mikey."

"Yes, that's funny Gee...a lot of Mikeys, Mikes and Michaels here tonight, funny..."

 Mikey turned to the man who had been looking after Gee.

 "Thank you for taking care of Gee, Mikey."

 

"You're welcome. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get in contact with my own Gee. Stay safe you two."

Mikey waved to them and made his way out of the club. He lit a cigarette and pulled out his phone hitting speed dial.

"Hey Gee."

"No, I'm good, I think I’ll just head back tonight, the drive is not that long and..."

"You pig!"

Mikey looked up and saw a woman smacking a man across the face as she stormed off. It wasn't just any man though...it was the one that tried to take the boy. Mikey gave a feral grin.

"Yeah Gee, sorry, I'll be in a little later than I thought. Got something to take care of first."

"I love you too, say hi to Frankie for me."

 Mikey hung up and then palmed his knife as he walked over to the man to have a nice chat.

* * *

"Gee, I'm sorry I didn't come back, I kinda...I had some fun"

Gee looked at his brother with big eyes.

"You had fun without me?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure you would've had as much fun...don't get mad."

 "Why would I get mad?"

 "Cause he...marked me."

Mikey pulled the edge of his top aside and squeezed his eyes shut as he anticipated Gee's response. After a minute of silence...well from Gee anyway, the club was still loud as fuck...Mikey opened one eye, Gee was staring back at him with a look that could kill.

"Who was he?"

Gee seethed dangerously low and calm.

"He's gone Gee. I'm ok anyway, so it doesn't matter."

 "Who, was, he?"

"I'm not telling you Gee...he doesn't deserve to die."

"He touched you!"

 "I let him!"

 "He cut you!"

 "I...let...him!..."

Mikey sighed.

 "Let’s go back to the hotel. I'll get you ice cream, then I'll suck you off...how's that sound?"

 Gee looked like he was going to argue for a moment, then he sighed and nodded.

"Ok Mikes, that sounds real good to me."

Mikey smiled as he helped Gee up and out of the club, hailed a taxi and cuddled Gee to him as they headed back.

*

*

*

 "Sometimes I think we need to broaden our horizons Gee...I'm sure that cab driver over charged us." Mikey helped Gee into the foyer of the hotel they were staying in, then faltered in his steps...there, not 20 feet away, was the man who had taken his knife and a...boy. They were sat on a sofa near the hotel's restaurant, the boy was in Michael's lap and he seemed to be upset...pouting upset, not scared upset. Gee looked where Mikey was looking.

"Do you know them Mikes?"

Mikey swallowed.

"Don't get mad Gee."

 "That's him?"

"Yes, but if you want that blow job, you won't touch him."

 Gee rolled his eyes then sighed.

 "Fine, but who's the kid?"

"Probably his Frankie...let's get closer and listen."

Mikey led Gee over to another sofa, just a large potted plant between them and the other two. He pulled Gee down next to him and they settled on to listen.

"Geeee..."

 Frankie whined.

"If you were going to play, why didn't you bring him back here?...I would've liked to play too."

 

"Frankie, I hate when you whine. Do I have to gag you again?"

Gerard rolled his eye. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a whining teenager after he had such a good night. He could still feel the heat around his cock from the boy. Frankie gave a thoughtful look.

 "Well that could be fun..."

He smirked slightly.

 "But really Gee, you could've brought him back."

Mikey felt Gee cling to him tighter, he rubbed his thigh reassuringly as they continued to listen.

"Nah, he was waiting for someone else. Apparently more than just you shares your taste in siblings."

Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Really?...maybe you should've brought them _both_ back here."

Gerard laughed.

"My greedy little slut. I do have something though. Call it a souvenir."

Gerard pulled out the knife and opened the blade.

 "I carved my initial in his chest and then wiped the blade in the blood."

The blade had a light coating of red on it. Mikey's eyes went wide in realization that the guy lied about his name, and that was why there was now a G carved into his chest. Gee's eyes went wide cos what the fuck?...he'd given Mikey that knife. Frank's eyes went wide before leaning in and licking the blade.

"Yum."

He grinned.

"Not only are you greedy, but you are also a dirty slut too. You make me want to tie you up and fuck you while I carve you up too."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows.

"Then what are we still doing in the lobby when we have a very nice room upstairs?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

 Gerard slid Frank off his lap and stood up.

"Come on Frankie, elevator."

Frank grinned and took Gerard's hand as they walked away. Gee watched that Gee push the boy against the back of the elevator and lean in biting his neck. He watched the boy gasp as the older man shoved a thigh between his legs. Just before the elevator doors closed, the guys turned his head and winked at Gerard, then he was gone.

"Well, that was interesting..."

Gerard turned to Mikey and grinning.

"So, you promised me ice cream and head."

 Mikey laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah Gee...come on, I'll order you room service."

He stood up, pulling Gee with him, before leading him into the other elevator. Gerard laughed as he was pressed against the back wall like the Frank boy was and Mikey's hand was in Gerard's shorts before the door had even closed.

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates from myself or my lovely co-writers, please follow us all on Twitter
> 
> @momijineyuki  
> @Geescluelesgirl  
> @thePetetoherPat
> 
> We look forward to talking to you there! ^-^


End file.
